Her Precious Mistress (Paused)
by 823KE
Summary: Her journey as a Trainer having reached its conclusion, Chikina Kiai returns to an old house in Camphrier Town with her Pokémon to live in peace. Attempting to juggle between a mostly secret relationship with her Gardevoir, Sereria, and daily life, she soon finds that, much to her chagrin, life unfortunately still had plans for her... (Rewriting of A Precious Mistress.)


When she decided to visit Lumiose City, the city of light that everyone from Kalos held in high regards, all she wanted to do was do some shopping. She came with her precious partner Pokémon, a beautiful, humanoid Pokémon with fair, white skin and green... hair? Well, she wasn't a scientist, so she didn't know what it was exactly, but it felt like hair, and was probably hair. Just, oddly-shaped side bangs?

Nevertheless, the point remains- she only came here to do the basic shopping, for the groceries that she needed to make dinner for her and her Pokémon back home.

And yet, somehow, it seems like almost every time she walk past the entrance to some gloomy alleyway, someone would reach out to her and ask for some of her time, then start flirting with or bragging to her, trying to get her interested in them.

This time wasn't any different- again, for the umpteenth amount of time, she's now being courted by two strangers.

"Come on, come on! Don't be like that!" the first person, a skinny punk with a Mohawk hairstyle, whined. "Don't be shy! If you come with us, we'll make sure to show you a whole new world, you know? We're good at this, trust me!"

"Y-yeah!" the second person, a slightly chubby man with large earrings (one could probably fit a thumb through it), said. "We, we know how to make girls feel good, I swear! Hell, we'll even give you something special, maybe!"

The girl, a blonde in light purple attire, a ponytail hanging cutely from the back of her head, sighed.

Now, she didn't know if anyone would normally be tempted by that sort of reasoning at all- were they even trying to earn her trust properly?

Regardless, personally, she didn't feel like she could trust these two. She definitely didn't want to go with them, to wherever they were intending on taking her to. And so, her mouth opened to reject them- "U-um, I'm, uh, sorry, but I, uh, I need to, um, I need to hurry home, I need to go, uh, you know..."

Well, there went her proper rejection statement. If there was anything she hated about herself, it was that she was a _mess._ She could talk clearly in her thoughts, so why couldn't she do that properly out loud? The girl felt a terrible sensation spreading from her mind, her face almost flushing with shame, until a voice resonated within her head.

_'Calm down',_ a soothing, female voice said.

She blinked. _R-right, right... calm down, calm down..._

"What, so you're busy?" the thin man asked. "Come on, we're begging you here. Seriously, I'll even make sure to treat you gently, yeah?"

She took a deep breath.

"Yeah, we're really cool people to hang out with, you know?" the chubby man said. "I guarantee, we're, like, superstars! Or, uh, rockstars!"

She breathed out.

Then, with a smile- as gently as she could muster- she shook her head. "I-I'm, I'm sorry. I really, um, need to be somewhere else."

"Come on! What's the hurry? Give us a bit of your time!" the thin man yelled, beginning to grow impatient. "It'll just be a quick hangout. Like, juuuust a short moment. Just hanging out together. Just grabbing a quick bite, okay? Let's just go," he said and reached for the blonde's arm.

However, the girl stepped back, and a green figure stepped in between them.

"Huh?"

The two men looked up slightly to see the humanoid Pokémon that had been standing asides for some time now. "What the..."

"S-Sereria..." the blonde whispered, a small smile forming.

The Pokémon looked back at her and nodded. A voice soon resonated within the girl's head. _'__These two won't be laying even a finger on you, not while I'm around.'_

"Hey, partner, look over here," the man's voice reclaimed their attention. Said skinny man was now shoving his hands in his pockets, hunching down to look threatening. "I don't know what you think we were doing, but me and your trainer were in the middle of an important business, got it?" He then sighed as if he didn't have any ulterior motives. "We'd both appreciate it if you stepped aside and let us finish our business."

The Pokémon narrowed its eyes, glaring harshly at the two. It unsettled both men, but even more noticeably the chubby man.

"Uh, bro, I'm not sure about this... doesn't this Pokémon look a bit... scary?" he asked.

"Scary? Naw, just putting on tough airs." Waving his hand dismissively, the thin man leaned close to the Pokémon's face. "What, you think you're scary? With your silly ass moon-shaped hair bangs?" He looked down. "With your white girly dress? Ooooh, I'm so scared. What's that on your chest? Did you get stabbed by that?"

The chubby man blinked. "Uh, bro, she's glaring even harder now..."

"What, are you going to stab us with this small blade thing stabbing your chest? Oh, wow, skilled swordsmanship, am I right?"

"P-please stop..." the blonde shyly called from behind her Pokémon. "Se... Sereria's a great Pokémon... d-don't make fun of her..."

"Or what? You're going to battle me?" the man asked, then scoffed. Suddenly, an idea formed in his head, along with a grin on his face. "Okay, how about we have a Pokémon battle, then? You win, I'll leave you alone. I win, you spend some time with us. What do you think? Fair enough?"

The Pokémon, known as Sereria, glanced back at her trainer, who rubbed her chin. "U-um... well... I guess I could do that..."

A worried voice spoke in her mind. _'__Chikina...'_

"I-it's alright, Sereria! I'm, I'm not just any... any trainer, remember?" the girl chirped.

Sighing, the humanoid nodded and smiled.

_...that name sounds familiar,_ the chubby man noted. _A Pok__émon named Sereria..._ "...w-what Pokémon is that, by the way?" he asked, feeling a sense of dread grow from within.

"Who cares?" the first man asked. "That ain't important. Anyways, that's a deal, right?"

"R-right," the blonde, Chikina, said. She turned slightly to the chubby man. "Sereria is, um, an... a, a Gardevoir. She's, um, she's categorized as the... uh, Embrace Pokémon, I think?"

"A Gardevoir... r-right."

"Whatever, stop talking! We're going to do a battle, right?" the first man asked again, growing irritated.

"Y-yes!" Chikina replied. "I, um, I'll be having Sereria battle!" Then, feeling nervous, she shyly looked at the man. "Um, and, and your Pokémon will be...?"

The man grinned. "Well, let's see... why don't I go with... Malamar! Hypnosis!" A Pokéball on his belt erupting in smokes, an upside-down squid Pokémon jumped towards the duo with its body glowing, prepared to launch a surprise spell of drowsiness. "Yeah!"

_"Nhrrhh-"_

"-Gleam!"

Just a slight blink later, the street punk noticed that: 1) his Malamar had disappeared, and 2) Sereria's hands were glowing with bright light, a ball of rainbow sparkles floating in her palm. He paled, looking around for his Pokémon, before hearing the sound of something crashing into a dumpster far away, along with the screams of confusion from some passerby who probably saw his Pokémon fly out from nowhere. "W-what the hell!?"

"S-sorry! It, it's just... I, uh, we both have a bit... fast reflexes..." Chikina said, bowing.

_'Chikina, you don't need to apologize,'_ her Pokémon's voice told her.

"No, I, I just thought he'd be a bit shocked and sad..."

"Shut up!" the man yelled. "Stop talking to yourself! How did you even- that was supposed to be a surprise attack!" he said. "You shouldn't have been able to... to attack at all, or even think before being put to sleep!"

Suddenly, the chubby man gasped. "W-wait, bro! I, I recognize her now!" he said. "That's... that's the most recent Honorary Champion of Kalos, Chikina Kiah!"

"I-it's... it's Kiai..." Chikina said, a bit embarrassed after being recognized. "C-Chikina... Kiai..."

"Shit! You're a champion!?" the first man shrieked. He quickly groveled onto the floor, trembling. "I- I'm sorry for my behavior!"

Chikina, flustered, leaned down. "N-no, no, it's okay! I, I didn't mind it that much! Um, I'm just, I'm just trying to get my groceries home, and, uh..."

The man suddenly got up, laughing. "Oh, okay. What the hell, I was scared there. Guess we're all good now, right?" He turned around and grinned at his chubby friend. "C'mon, let's go. Water under the bridge."

"...uh, bro?" the other man said, pointing behind him.

Chills ran down his spine once more. The thin man turned around slowly to see the Gardevoir, Sereria, glaring at him with such contempt that if looks could kill, he'd have died more than a hundred times already. "U-uh... I'm... I'm sorry?"

Sereria began charging up another ball of rainbow light in her hands. _"(Dazzling...!)"_

"W-wait, wait! I said I was sorry! I said I'm sorry!" the thin man hissed.

"S-Sereria, wait! H-he apologized!"

_'He still tried to hurt you... so at least I'm punishing him once!'_ the Pokémon's voice said. _'Don't stop me, Chikina.'_

The blonde blinked. "Um... o-okay..."

"Okay my ass, don't stop!" the thin man rasped, but then the Dazzling Gleam technique smashed into his face, sending him flying far into the sky. "Son of a biiiii...!" Eventually, he crashed through some random building's window, earning more confused screams.

Trembling with fear, the chubby man looked back. "W-wait, wait! I, I'm sorry too! I'm sorry! I surrender!"

Sereria glared at him, but then the energy in her hands faded away. _'This one knew his place, so it's fine.'_

Chikina nodded. "O-oh, okay. She, um, she says... you're fine..."

A wide smile grew on his face. "T-thank you! I'll never forget this!" He got up and ran towards the direction of where his comrade had been sent flying. "M-Miller, bro! Hold on, your trusty friend Krog is here to help!" As his voice and footsteps faded away, the two left in the alleyway stared at the dust trails left by him, before exchanging a look.

"...pft...!" Chikina was first to laugh, soon followed by Sereria, both who weren't sure if this was the right situation to be laughing in, but did so nevertheless.

Eventually, their voices died down, and the two gazed into each other's eyes.

Then, leaning closer, and closer, they let their lips touch, as Chikina gently let go of her groceries and grabbed onto her Psychic-type Pokémon's shoulders, the latter wrapping her slender, green arms around her trainer. Letting the warmth of their embrace and lips spread, their voices emanated slightly from their mouths, just before they parted lips and stared at each other once more.

"S-Sereria, you, you were too rough with that guy..." the blonde muttered. "W-what if you hurt him seriously? Jeez..."

At that, the Pokémon exhaled briefly, amused. _'Oh, please. I know how to control my strength, Chikina.'_

Chikina pouted. "B-but, but still! What if, maybe, like, y-you went overboard?"

Sereria grinned. _'Maybe I like going overboard.'_

"Th-that's not a good thing, Sereria..." Chikina muttered. "Jeez! I-it's like, it's like, um, like... jeez, you're hopeless," she eventually said.

_'Then what if...'_

"N-no, no, no! Not good!" Chikina interrupted. "N-no using too much-" She was then interrupted by her Pokémon connecting their lips once more. A small, muffled yelp of surprise escaped her lips, before the Gardevoir gently nipped on her bottom lip, pulling her mouth apart. Then, she felt a soft, wet sensation entering her mouth. Her face turned hot red, steaming with the heat of embarrassment, as she uncontrollably yet excitedly returned the deepening kiss, their embrace growing tighter. The blonde's moans were leaking like tears, increasing not in volume but in frequency, as both began to sweat slightly.

Soon, they parted once more, hot breathe escaping their lips, clouding the extremely short distance between their faces.

_'What if it were kisses, then?'_ Sereria finished, a sly smirk on her lips.

Her face steaming, the girl mustered the strength to look angry, but ended up just pouting and yet smiling brightly. "S-S-Sereria, j-jeez! We're, we're in public, you need to, you shouldn't just..."

_'Yet you look so happy,'_ the Psychic-type cooed in the girl's mind, causing her to quickly bring a hand to her lips, covering her smile.

"S-s-still! Stupid! S-stupid Sereria!"

Grinning, her Pokémon leaned closer again. _'Besides, this alleyway should still be abandoned for a while. I'll stop if I sense anyone coming, so... what do you want to do?'_ she asked. Chikina didn't even have to think much about it- she could _feel_ the excitement radiating through her Pokémon's telepathy... no, she could _see_ it in the Gardevoir's eyes.

She bit her lips. "...I, I still don't think, um, that..."

Sereria opened her mouth partly. _'It's okay to be a bit spoiled, Chikina...'_ she said, teasingly.

Her hands, as if reaching for the shopping bags she gently dropped, stopped moving. Chikina felt her heart just _melt_ right there. _Jeez... I guess... maybe it's fine to kiss a bit more..._ Her face, which had been leaning really close to Sereria's lips, quickly eliminated the remaining distance as she let go of the ropes restraining her morals. Once more, their lips clashed together heatedly, their hands wrapped around each other with love and lust.

_'Of course it is...'_ was all she could remember hearing her Pokémon say to her telepathically, before her consciousness willingly drowned in a sea of French kisses.

* * *

She remembered clearly, when they had first settled down in her old house, in Camphrier Town. Sure, after the news of her victory in the Pokémon League, and more specifically in the Pokémon League Championships, many people flocked around to congratulate and greet her. It wasn't any different in Camphrier Town, really- the moment she landed, people recognized her and came to give her their congratulations.

But her old house, her home that she finally decided to return to, never had anyone.

There had never been anyone waiting for her at home, and even now, at her journey's end, that didn't change.

As she led her Pokémon inside, she glanced around and noticed a picture frame on top of a cabinet. It was a photo of a happy family: a bespectacled man flashing a peace sign, a beautiful woman leaning forward with a grin, hugging an adorable little girl with blonde hair, who looked as if she had the best family in the world.

She spent some time staring at the adult woman in the picture. _...well, guess I'm home, mom,_ she thought.

As expected, no response. Even she knew it was stupid, for her to expect some sort of miracle, for her to hear her family's voices again- but it was impossible.

A gentle nudge from one of her Pokémon, an eager-looking Squirtle, brought her back to reality. She looked around, as all her Pokémon stared at her. Her Squirtle had a grin on his face. Her Ivysaur was smiling patiently. Her Charizard had an amused look. Her Gardevoir wore a gentle, loving look. And her Ge...

...where was her Gengar?

Well, not that she really thought much about it.

Sighing, Chikina looked down. "...I guess, that's all for the journey. I... won the championships, became an honorary champion, became famous... I think there's nothing else left for me to do." Looking around, the girl walked over to a couch and plopped onto it lifelessly. "There's nothing else to do now, so... um. I guess... we could live here together and... I... I don't know... do whatever you want, I guess?"

She felt another nudge to her waist, one of her weak spots. Letting out a small _'eep!'_, the girl, flustered, looked to her side at the Squirtle.

"M... Mex?"

Grinning, the Water-type raised a paw. _"(Don't look so down!)"_

Of course, the trainer had no way to understand the Pokémon's speech. "U-umm..."

_'She says not to look so down,'_ her Gardevoir's voice echoed in her head. _'And I think the same.'_

Then, her Ivysaur trotted to her leg, rubbing her face affectionately across her leg. _"(We'll always be here, for you.)"_

_"(All I need is training.)"_ her Charizard added, flexing his (thin) arms as if to mimic what he saw some buff humans do from time to time.

Looking from one Pokémon to another, Chikina was at a loss for words. "Guys... Mex... Bana... Zadon..."

Her Gardevoir, Sereria, took a seat next to her. _'Chikina, it's fine for the journey to end. None of us mind at all,'_ she transmitted telepathically. _'All we care about, is to stay with you. You're more than just a trainer to us- you're our friend, our family, maybe. We're content enough to be with you, so it'd make us really happy to be able to live here with you.'_

"S-so... so nobody wants to... um, leave?"

_'No, of course not.'_ Leaning close to her trainer, Sereria planted a loving peck on the blonde's cheek, causing her face to turn slightly red. _'We all love you dearly, Chikina.'_

_"(There she goes again.)"_

_"(L-lovebirds...)"_

_"(Heh. We know how it'll end, anyways.)"_

Knowing how many times Sereria had displayed romantic interest in her trainer, the three grinned as they waited for Chikina to reject her advances- having had to be a public figure, it made sense that the blonde would, despite how much she obviously returned the love of her Psychic-type, be unable to fully reciprocate her feelings. And yet...

Chikina slowly formed a smile. "...Sereria, I... m-maybe, um... I guess... s-since I'm, um, retiring- w-well, kind of- now... m-maybe..." She leaned closer to her Pokémon. "M-maybe... we can properly... um, maybe we can properly... start a, a relationship... now...?" Then, she returned the light kiss on the cheek she had received, with her own to the Pokémon.

Although Sereria had at many times felt her face flush a slight shade of pink, from the sheer adorableness of her trainer, this was truly the first time she felt herself at a loss of words, her face burning with what seemed to be a mix of many emotions. Happiness, embarrassment, confusion, disbelief, things among those lines- if some of those were even emotions at all. She sharply turned her head to the blonde, who stared into her eyes with a shy, bashful smile. _'Chikina...'_

Gradually, their faces gravitated closer towards one another, before their lips met properly for the first time, an explosion of bliss filling both individuals' hearts. Their hands quietly connected, fingers intertwined, as everything faded from their consciousness, only the soft touch of each other remaining.

From the sidelines, Chikina's Pokémon could only watch in slight amusement but more surprise.

_"(H-holy Arceus, it happened!)"_

_"(Wow, I didn't expect Chikina to...)"_

_"(Guess she's all grown up, now.)"_

They watched as Chikina and Sereria slowly parted their lips, a bright smile on each other's face, their heartbeats gradually becoming audible to their ears.

Then, flustered, Chikina looked away. Wanting to look at her face a bit longer, the Gardevoir gently turned her trainer's face back towards her. "S-Sereria?"

_'I love you, Chikina,'_ the Psychic-type transmitted with a smile full of love.

Her smile never fading away, Chikina nodded shyly. "I... I, I love you too, S-Sereria..."

Altogether, the other Pokémon began cheering and laughing and saying something that she didn't quite understand, but having completely forgotten their presence, her face became hotter than fire itself as she realized they had just kissed in front of her audience.

"A-aauugh... t-that's..." She paused. "...S-Sereria, what are they..."

Sereria briefly glanced at the three elemental starters, all who froze. She rolled her eyes and chuckled. _'Oh, we're just admiring how cute you are,'_ she lied, to their relief.

"E-everyone..." Her heart about to burst, Sereria happily hugged the Psychic-type tightly. "I-I'm... I'm happy... I'm really happy... right now..."

_'Me too, Chikina. Me too.'_

Slightly grateful at the lie, but at the same time slightly irked, the three Pokémon rolled their eyes.

_"(Lovebirds.)"_

_"(Lovebirds.)"_

_"(Lovebirds.)"_

_"(Oh, shut it.)"_

Suddenly, they heard a mysterious, ghostly noise as a presence entered the room from the kitchen. _"(Hey! I've looked, but there's no cake in the fridge!)"_ Chikina's Gengar, Gan, floated to the group. _"(If we want to party, then we should... get... cakes.)"_ He stopped upon noticing what was going on.

Chikina blinked, her face that had slowly regained its normal colors turning pink again. "G-Gan! Um, h-hold on, this isn't... t-this isn't what it... well..." she said, but paused, and then looked at Sereria once more. Her heart melted slightly, or at least it felt like so, and she eventually smiled and looked back to her Ghost-type Pokémon. "...w-well, maybe... I- I guess, um... me and Sereria... we're, we're now... t-together?"

_"(...I see.)"_ Gan looked to Sereria, who nodded. Despite her usually calm demeanor, even he could tell the Psychic-type was barely containing her happiness right now, a smile threatening to explode plastered on her grinning lips. Then he looked over to the other three Pokémon, all who nodded while rolling their eyes, wearing amused smirks.

Blinking, Gan looked back at Chikina, who was starting to wonder why it felt like something was going to happen.

Then... _"(Pervs.)"_ And then he quickly floated back to the kitchen, laughing maniacally, while the others snickered and Chikina blinked.

"...u-um..."

_'He says we're perverts,'_ Sereria simply said telepathically.

It took Chikina a few seconds to properly process this in her mind. She realized perhaps her Gengar could now tell that they had already kissed, and maybe, if there were any misconceptions aboard, perhaps Gan thought they had...!? Her face turned red. "W-wait, w-we didn't do anything perverted yet!" she screamed and ran into the kitchen. "G-Gan!"

The others watched from outside, as Chikina began chasing the Gengar around in the kitchen.

Mex the Squirtle suddenly tilted his head.

_"(Huh. She said 'yet'.)"_

_"(She said 'yet'?)"_

_"(She said 'yet'.)"_

They turned to Sereria, whose face was again uncharacteristically as pink as a rose.

_"(...she said 'yet'.)"_

Grinning, the three exchanged looks that simply said they had to take this chance to tease their comrade.

_"(So when's the ritual happening, lovebirds?)"_

_"(Chikina and Sereria, sitting on a tree!)"_

_"(Mating, huh... how romantic, you youngsters.)"_

To their amusement, Sereria was already lost in her own mind at this point.

Suddenly, Gan flew out the kitchen, holding cakes in his paws. _"(Cake fight!)"_ He started throwing the cake in random directions, one hitting where Bana the Ivysaur had been standing, before dodging it. "_(Close!)"_

_"(I thought you said we had no cakes!?)"_

_"(I lied.)"_

Then Chikina rushed out the kitchen, glaring at Gan, some pastries in her hands. The others blinked- except Sereria, who was still lost in her head- and stared at their trainer. After a few seconds of tense glaring, the blonde smiled. "Food fight!" she exclaimed, all traces of nervousness temporarily disappearing, as she began aiming the pastries at her Ghost-type Pokémon.

Perhaps this sort of new start wouldn't be so bad after all, she had thought. There were no more duties for her to attend to, no villains to fight, no missions to accomplish. Just her and her Pokémon, all living together, all having fun, all being themselves, for the rest of their lives.

Chikina certainly wouldn't mind that. As she got hit by some more cakes and threw some more pastries and other products, she laughed and laughed and laughed, happy to be acquainted with her Pokémon.

Soon, a stray piece of bread hit Sereria in the face, and she soon joined the battle, making use of her psychic powers as well.

She loved her Pokémon. She loved Mex, she loved Bana, she loved Zadon, she loved Gan.

And most importantly, she loved Sereria.

Perhaps... perhaps her epilogue would be the best part of her new life, she thought.

* * *

That day, they returned home a bit later than expected. Maybe it was due to the short run in with those two random street thugs, but on the other hand, she admitted that maybe she could've spent less time drowning in French kisses with her Pokémon. After all, by the time they decided to get home, she checked her phone and realized that while half an hour had been spent shopping and being courted by the punk duo, another half an hour was spent only kissing each other non-stop.

She supposed they did get a bit too into it. Sereria had eventually pushed her against a wall, so that they'd be less tired just standing in the middle of the alleyway. Having a flat surface to lean on, it took less effort for them to keep upright, and allowed each other to focus more on the lips and tongues of each other.

Despite it having been just a few minutes earlier, Chikina couldn't help but turn red with shame upon remembering their exchange.

"J-jeez... s-see, we spent a bit too much time on that..." she muttered. "S-stupid. Stupid Sereria..."

Chuckling, the Gardevoir pecked the blonde on the cheek. _'You know you liked it.'_

Chikina groaned. "T-that's, that's not the point..."

The two entered their residence and, as Chikina took off her shoes, Sereria used her psychic powers to levitate the groceries after her. She headed to the kitchen, to begin sorting out the ingredients they bought, while Chikina headed to the living room. To no surprise, she saw Mex and Bana huddled together, talking about something, while Zadon was lying on the couch, glancing at the playing TV.

Did her Charizard even understand what goes on in the television?

Well, she supposed that since Pokémon could understand human speech, they could probably also understand human speech from an electronic device. That wouldn't have been much of a stretch anyways.

"I-I'm home," Chikina called out. The three stopped what they were doing, to turn to the blonde, who waved to them with a smile.

_"(Oh. Welcome home,)"_ Zadon greeted. _"(Took your time, huh.)"_

Having no ability to comprehend Pokémon speech, Chikina simply smiled and nodded, thinking she just had to reply to their greeting her home.

Mex grinned. _"(Maybe she was 'playing' with Sereria.)"_

_"(Hey now, don't think dirty,)"_ Bana lectured the Water-type, who rolled his eyes.

"S-sorry," Chikina said, "I don't understand a word... i-if only I could..." She paused when a hand was placed on her shoulder. The blonde looked back and smiled- Sereria was now behind her. "S-Sereria."

_'Don't worry, I'll translate.'_ The Psychic-type rubbed her chin. _'Basically, they're thinking we were doing something dirty, which is why we were late.'_

Her face became hot red just as fast as Zadon could fly. "W-we, we didn't- i-it's- i-it's just kisses!" Chikina justified, accidentally revealing what they had been so lost in prior to returning. "I-it's just kisses! W-we didn't, we didn't do anything lewd!" she yelled.

Met with teasing grins, she soon realized what she had just said and covered her mouth, turning even redder than the reddest she could become.

"J-jeez! All of you are s-s-stupid!" she huffed.

_'Now, now, nothing wrong with what we did,'_ Sereria transmitted teasingly, leaning close to her trainer. _'We both had a good time, didn't we?'_

Her heart about to explode, Chikina turned away. "S-stupid Sereria! Y-you pervert!"

_She didn't say anything perverted though,_ the Pokémon in the room thought.

_'Oh, Chikina. You adorable thing.'_ Sereria spun her trainer around and planted a light kiss, effectively stopping her brain process. _'Let's get cooking now, shall we?'_ As she headed to the kitchen, Chikina breathlessly followed after her.

"S-s-sure..."

As the two disappeared once more, the three starters exchanged glances.

_"(Wow. Growing so fast.)"_

_"(They are dirty, yessir.)"_

_"(Oh shut up.)"_

Then, a certain Ghost-type suddenly walked through the door to the entrance hallway. _"(I'm back from my job, honeys.)"_

The three gave him odd looks, before deciding to just ignore him and watch the television.

_"(Wow, rude.)"_ Then, sniffing the air, he noticed the scent of food. Gan grinned and headed towards the kitchen. _"(Omelette rice, grape juice toppings!)"_ he demanded.

"G-Gan!? W-wait, don't-"

_"(S-stop that!)"_

Immediately, chaos ensued within the kitchen.

Not that the three bothered to focus on. Except, maybe, they had one comment on their comrade's odd preference.

_"(Ew.)"_

_"(Ew.)"_

_"(Ew.)"_

It was a rather pleasant day that day, for the entire household.


End file.
